


no one has to know

by Aesthetically_queer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Top Harry, under
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_queer/pseuds/Aesthetically_queer
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	no one has to know

!warning!  
The rights to the characters in this story all belong to the author of the popular book and movie series harry potter by jk rowling  
The relationship between Draco Malfoy x harry potter is not canon  
This is a simple fan story  
This story contains smut the characters are underaged so yes it is not consensual due to the fact there are not of an age that they can give consent!  
!If you are uncomfortable with anything I list below, I insist you stop reading this and leave!  
Cheating  
M/M  
Underage sex

Harry's POV: I have been so on edge lately with Umbridge’s detentions and having Hermione as a best friend you didn’t get to see a day without homework though recently I had somehow found out the password to the prefect’s bathroom I haven’t beadle to just relax and you can beat I was looking forward to it was looking forward sink into the bubbly waters plus and with ginny you never saw the end of it we had began to fight even more than normal lately she wasn’t the same person anymore and she had changed and not for the better though I lets not think about that not now I’m gonna go take a relaxing bath and let all my worries drift away it was late when I reached the door of the prefects bathroom I didn’t want to get in trouble so I decided to sneak in late I was about to walk in when I heard humming it was sweet I cracked the door to find out where the sound was coming from to my surprise there was draco malfoy he was washing his hair it had gotten longer lately I looked so silky he looked so calm i had never seen him like this normal the woar a missives smirk dut any trace of that cokey malfoy was gone it was replaced with a calmer malfoy his pale skin covered in suds he looked pretty i knew i liked bloaks but really draco but he just looked so calm any one looker would do the same his form kin his flat tummy now that i was really looked at him his figger kind rembes a girls he surely had the hips of one.

Draco's POV: as I turned around to grab the soap off the ledge I cough something out of the corner of my eye it resembles a person is someone watching me as I looked closer I saw an unmistakable pair of emerald green eyes behind that cartoon big circle glasses potter why was he here I leaned over the edge placing my hand on the cold tile potter? 

Harry's POV: Shit shit shit he caught me 

Draco's POV: so potter likes blokes I graded the towel off the ground putting it around my waist walking quietly over to the door opening it leaning out potter fancy seeing you here he turned to look at me ya I was going to take a bath but since your here I'll leave he was beet red I graded his arm no I don’t mind joining me wontchu I let go of potters had and sat on the edge of the bath removing my towel I turned to face him what are you going just stand there as I slipped into the bubbles I reached over to grad the lofa when I heard a splash turning around to see what it was I was surprised that wasn’t the potters before who know that was under all those baggy clothes impressive I guess quidditch practice paid off potter gave a cute Chuckle and said I guess you could say that as you would know about working out still Chuckling I'll have you know I do work out… Some times I said as I leaned up against the edge of the bath 

Harry's POV: I had to admit he wasn't muscular but he kept in good shape. Why was he being like this, he is being kind to me, why? Hey, Malfoy he turned his head to look at me what? The question lasts why are you being so nice to me you're normal all like my father will hear about this! Plus you saw me spying on you I honestly thought you were gonna punch me in the face I mean I don't mind you watching me I'm used to it he said turning back 

But honestly Potter I didn't think you fancied blokes 

That caught me off guard. How did he know, you knew?! I asked confused oh wow potter well, first of all, you were watching me shower and not to mention your beat red right now I’m not dense potter. you can’t tell anyone about this It would be all over the papers in minutes flat and I kinda don’t want to have the whole wizarding world know that the great Harry Potter is a poof Draco gave a soundless laugh I know what you mean my father would lose his marbles if he found out his only son was into guys. I kind of thought that you liked guys but I wasn't sure I kinda liked you in the first year but then Hermione made you out to be a monster so I kinda began to think that but you're not that bad. So the Golden boy like me oh no couldn't be true I'm so undeserving ohhh he said dramatically falling into the water. I mean I kinda liked you to but you keep being an asshole to me so I never got the chance Draco said moving to lean by me 

No POV:  
Oh really harry said pinning Draco against the wall of the bath yes really Draco said flipping him Harry grabbed his chin well your lucky I happen to fancy you too. Yea Draco whispered feeling Harry's hot breath against his face harry good harry said in a hushed tone before pressing his lips to the boy before him 

Harry's POV: this wasn't like anything I had ever felt I let myself melt into the kiss tasting Dracos sweet lips they were so soft this was all amazing 

No POV: harry tore their lips apart biting Draco's Bottom lip asking for entrances which were happily that air was hot as the kiss was passionate and hungry hand grappling for each other Harrys decided to rest at Draco's waist Draco’s we're clinging to Harry's back when their lips broke it left the boys gasping for air cracks had last Harry's back to push him up on the edge looking down into Harry’s. Bright Emerald eyes Draco in his dazed state didn't realize Harry’s hand working up his thigh to grad his pushing erection Draco. Let out a gasp as harry began to jack him off Draco bit his lip trying to hold back moans that raven-haired boy grabbed Draco's face with is freehand let me hear you harry went down sucking Draco off which earned a loud moan from the blonde boy above him harry sucked Draco off fast and well the boy once a center of fear had been beginning a submission moaning mess for the man he claimed to be his mortal enemy Ha ha harry I'm going go.. ing to harry removed his mouth with a pop. Standing up Jerking Draco off do it A few more jerks and the slithering was coming all I've Harry's chest Draco sat up and cupped Harry's pace pulling him close the raven-haired boy grabbed Draco's hips pulling him into the water as their kiss was broken harry flipped Draco over so his back was facing harry. The blonde boy leaned forward pressing his chest to the cold tiles Draco the Raven-haired boy lead as he whispers to Draco you ready Draco gave a quick yep as he felt one finger push into him then two harry began to make a scissoring motion harry slowly pushed another finger in looking up to check on Draco are you ok down there the blonde moaned in confirmation Harry pulled his fingers out as he did Draco gave an annoyed whine like a baby who's candy got taken from them harry leaned over kissing Dracos back be Patient love Harry line up to Draco pressing against his hole and in the calmest voice Harry said brace yourselves love grabbing the boys waist as he thrust into Draco the Draco let out choked moan eyes rolling back in pleasure harry began to slowly thrust into the pale boy Draco let out a loud moan faster plsssss! Faster? Harry question Oh fuck yes yes pls! Well, be careful what you wish for love Harry said. Began to quicken the pace faster and faster the raven-haired boy asked are you, happy Darling. Hah hah huh yes haha! The blonde boy climbed his fist lowering his head Draco felt like he was gonna burst this was too much no wonder that Wesley liked him I close I gotta pull out harry said panting Draco practically yelled back I'm a guy you idiot harry graded Draco's chin and you would let me Draco dropped his head ah fuck it sure harry thrust again hitting just the right place making Draco arch his back in pleasure right there fuck! Harry laughed thrusting even harder into him fuck harry I'm gonna with one more thrust he was done Draco was coming into the soapy water and seconds later Harry was doing the same deep inside of Draco harry pulled out off Draco flipping him around to face him we should do this again sometime harry said smiling Draco buried his head into Harry’s collar bone as he spoke ya I would like that

Hi hello I hope you enjoyed reading this I enjoyed writing it anyway maybe leave a kudos if you liked it but no pressure anyway byeee!


End file.
